Purify
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: In the aftermath of Operation Tungsten, Purifier was captured and taken back to the Naval Base, and ends up under the Commander's... unique care. [Smut/Dubious Consent]


**Purify**

Several hours had elapsed since the end of Operation Tungsten – alternatively under the codename of Winter's Crown.

The Siren super-weapon was rendered inactive, potentially destroyed and pending further inspection by Akashi. The Siren controlling the device, Purifier, was defeated by the combined forces of Duke of York and Victorious. In another timeline, she 'died' and was later transferred to a new, identical body created by her Siren superiors.

In this timeline, however, she didn't sink – the timely intervention by Victorious saved the unconscious Siren, and at her behest she was brought back to the Naval Base under the excuse of gathering intelligence. Her rigging was removed and disabled by Akashi, and she was kept under the mercilessly watchful eye of Duke of York... who also doubled as her interrogator. An interrogation that lasted three hours, and revealed very little important information – the Siren was clearly mentally unstable, if not outright crazy, and pretty much all of her replies were laced with mocking taunts.

By the third hour, even Duke of York's patience was straining.

''Answer the question. What is the purpose of thy super-weapon, located in the seas of the Northern Union?''

Sitting in front of her on a cold metal chair and hands cuffed to a metal table, was the Siren known as Purifier. Pale skin that matched the hue of her shirt. A wild grin and crazed, bright gold eyes. White hair tied in a high ponytail so long it trailed on the floor. A white serafuku shirt that left plenty of her stomach exposed and a pair of tight-fitting black shorts with a cut-out at the sides. Without her weapons she looked rather unassuming, even a little cute. But with her weapons she was a force to be reckoned with, as Duke herself found out.

''Hehehe... maybe I'll tell you in a few days~!'' Purifier giggled, wild grin still bright even after hours of questioning.

Duke of York let out a low, irritated growl. Before she could continue her interrogation however, the door to the room opened – and from behind the door came Vestal, one of the two Repair Ships on-base.

''Duke. Time is up.''

''Ah... I see...'' Duke said slowly, shaking off her previous irritation. ''It seems our time is at its end, Siren. Your fate is now decided.''

Purifier tilted her head. ''Eh~? What's that supposed to mean~?''

Duke of York didn't reply, wordlessly taking a spot by the far wall and leaning against it, expression stoic. The Siren's gaze was drawn to Vestal as she approached, gaze cautious and expression hard. She didn't hide her wariness well, and it was hard to blame her – as a Repair Ship she lacked much if any defensive measures outside of her anti-aircraft systems. If the Siren attempted to attack her, even without her rigging, it would be hard to say who would come out on top.

''The Commander is coming to visit you in a little over half-an-hour.'' Vestal informed softly. ''Please allow me to give you a shower and repairs.''

''A shower? Hahaha!'' Purifier laughed, throwing her head back. ''Really? You dumb Ship-Girl's capture me, then you want to give me a wash?! You- ahahaha!''

Vestal waited patiently for the Siren to calm down... which took nearly a full minute.

''Are you calm enough now?''

''Aha... yeah, I think I am.'' Purifier snickered, and suddenly leaned back in her chair – only to curl her legs up and kick off the chair, doing a flip in the air before landing right before Vestal, startling the poor Repair Ship and making Duke of York tense up, ready to act should the Siren turn hostile.

''C'mon Repair-chan, gimme a bath then~''

X-x-X

After a long and arduous twenty minutes, Vestal left the nearby baths exhausted – both mentally and physically – and gladly left the crazy Siren in Duke of York's capable hands.

''Hey hey, your repair-friend is pretty good~!'' Purifier hyperactively babbled, rocking on her heels. ''She even repaired my clothes and cleaned them up too~! I wonder why, hm~? You guys planning on giving me as a gift or something~?''

''Something like that.'' Duke of York replied in a strained voice. It was only her immense patience and her unwavering loyalty to the Commander that kept her from silencing the crazed Siren. With her cannons, preferably.

The current room they stood in was more akin to a cell than anything else, made from thick concrete walls that could easily take a Battleship's shells. A somewhat-comfortable mattress on a metal frame sat on the western wall and a thick metal door was on the southern wall, but aside from that the room was left barren. Purifier was pacing about idly, her arms bound behind her back by a pair of thick, reinforced handcuffs that could easily withstand a Battleship's full strength. Duke was here only as insurance.

A low groan filled the room as the heavy steel door swung open, the Commander entering with swift strides. Vestal was behind him, sparing Duke a nod before locking the door behind her superior, leaving him trapped in the room with Purifier

Or rather, leaving Purifier trapped with him.

''Greetings.'' The Commander inclined his head at the overeager Siren. ''You are Purifier, correct?''

''Yep~! That's me~!'' She grinned brightly, hopping up to him. ''You lookin' for me~?''

''Indeed.'' He replied stoically, meeting her crazed eyes unflinchingly. ''I've been hoping you would show up for many weeks now, since you attacked Illustrious' convoy not long ago.''

''Heeeh~? Why~?''

The Commander smiled thinly. ''Simple. You will become my Personal Guard, as a deterrent against potential assassination attempts by your kind.''

…

''HAHAHAHA~!'' Purifier howled with laughter, looking at him like he was the crazy one. ''You're serious, you dumb human?! Why the hell would I- HEHEHE, you- AHAHA~!''

The Commander stood, unaffected as the Siren laughed until her stomach hurt, tears of amusement in her eyes. Duke of York looked irritated by her disrespect, but a quick glance from the Commander stayed her hand. He would make her his Personal Guard, that much was certain. And while his manner may be unorthodox, Duke had seen him turn disrespectful Ship-Girl's into loyal followers using said method.

Purifier finally calmed down, grinning wildly and wheezing as she fought to catch her breath. ''Hehehe... you... aha... idiot... haah... why the hell... would I serve... a dumb human... like you?''

Duke of York was the one to speak, drawing the Siren's attention. ''It does not matter whether thy wishes to. Thy fate, is already decided.''

Purifier's amusement sharply dimmed as a hand gripped her chin, turning her gaze back to the Commander – before he suddenly crashed his lips against hers, roughly kissing her.

''Mmph?!'' Purifier yelped into his mouth, bewildered for several brief seconds before her mind caught up with her.

When it did she wasted no time in attempted to break the kiss, only for a pair of hands to land on her shoulders, preventing her from backing away. Without even looking she knew it was Duke's. The Commander pulled back from the kiss for only a moment and she didn't get the chance to speak before he kissed her again, muffling her surprised noises with his lips.

The Commander pulled back, taking a moment to catch his breath, and allowing Purifier to voice her disbelief.

''H-Hey~! That's too sudden!'' The Siren pouted, wriggling against Duke's hands. ''Y-You can't kiss a girl so abruptly~!''

''Is that so?'' He asked in a low, musing tone. ''Duke. Tear her shirt off.''

Purifier blinked. ''E-Eh?''

Duke of York lifted her hands from Purifier's shoulders, only to grip the back of Purifier's short serafuku shirt and pulling, eliciting a startled yelp from the Siren as the material strained – before with an audible tear, it ripped. The white fabric fluttered the ground, Purifier's medium-sized breasts and pale skin on full display to the Commander, drawing a light blush to the Siren's cheeks.

''W-Wow... r-really forward... for a human...'' Purifier said, some of her confidence draining from her voice, replaced by uncertainty. Humans weren't normally this bold from her experience.

The Commander leaned in, capturing Purifier's lips in another rough kiss. A surprised moan slipped past the Siren's lips as he groped her modest breasts, fingers digging into her soft skin and making her chest tingle. The hands on her shoulders stopped her from fleeing the kiss, so the Siren just gave into it – moaning into his mouth as he fondled her tits.

Unbeknownst to the Siren, Duke of York lifted her hands off and stepped back, putting some distance between her and Siren but remaining close enough to intervene. Purifier was completely oblivious to that, moaning cutely into the Commander's mouth as he squeezed her breasts with one hand while the other wandered down her back, groping her pert rear to her unspoken delight. Small but with enough to grab and squeeze.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier and leaving Purifier panting, getting worked up from his touch. As she recovered from the spontaneous kissing and groping, Duke of York approached her from behind – catching the Commander's gaze and, at his nod, gripped Purifier's shoulders.

''Nn?'' The Siren hummed slightly, grunting as the Ship-Girl pushed her down and forced her onto her knees. The sound of the Commander unbuckling his belt made a light blush dust her cheeks. ''Hey hey... I might bite your dick off if you try that, you know...''

The Commander smirked down at her. ''Then you'll have to deal with Duke.''

Purifier glanced over her shoulder. Duke of York smiled ominously, sending a shiver up Purifier's spine.

Yeah... the Commander was probably the better option.

The Commander's pants hit the ground with a muffled thumb, drawing Purifier's attention. Her blush darkened a few shades as he undid the button of his white boxers, letting his swelling cock pop out and nearly hit her nose. It was big. Sure, she had seen big dicks before – she was a wild type of person, and the Creator saw fit to give her several semi-sentient 'toys' to 'entertain' herself with. But even though those toys were created directly by her god, the man before her had a size that matched those creations.

He rested a hand on the back of her head, fingers wrapping around her ponytail hard enough to tingle but not enough to hurt. He pressed his dick against her face, making Purifier giggle nervously as the tip rubbed against her lips – prompting her to open her mouth, uncertainly taking in his ample length. She managed to take in over half his cock before she began to struggle, tongue lapping at the underside of his shaft as she managed two-thirds, then just barely succeeding in taking in his whole length – the tip bumping against the back of her throat.

Purifier leaned back, letting his dick slip out and avidly licking the tip, making it twitch cutely. Giggling the Siren slid her tongue under the tip, lifting it up before gladly taking it back into her warm, wet mouth and sucking on it. His large size simultaneously excited her and made her nervous, wondering if she could taste it with her 'other mouth'.

Hands on her shoulders disturbed her from her perverse thoughts, and Purifier promptly leaned back, letting his dick slide out and giving Duke of York an annoyed look. ''Hey, it's kinda hard to work when you're breathing down my neck, you know? Can you stop already?''

Duke of York rolled her eyes but obliged, taking several steps back and leaning against the nearby wall.

Purifier smirked, turning her attention back to the Commander and peppering his cock with kisses, tongue lapping along his shaft before she took his length back into her mouth once more, eliciting a groan from the Commander. The grip on her hair tightened, pulling her further down his cock and making the Siren moan from the rough treatment. The pain only served to turn her on even more, becoming aroused as he forced her to blow him.

The Siren used her tongue masterfully, curling it around his shaft or teasing the tip, tracing circles around the head and running it along the slit. Her technique was clearly working, as the Commander slowly tightened his grip on her hair even further, bucking his hips and pushing his cock down her throat with lust clear as day. She could feel his shaft slowly begin to twitch, and she inwardly marvelled it had taken this long – her toys back home never took more than a few minutes to blow their loads.

To her disappointment she didn't get to make him cum – without warning he suddenly took a step back, pulling his dick out of her mouth.

Surprise swiftly replaced Purifier's disappointment as Duke of York intervened, grabbing her by the underarms and suddenly throwing her towards the bed – eliciting a grunt from the crazed Siren as her stomach hit the bed, her knees on the floor. Before she could even consider getting up the Commander got behind her, grasping the waistband of her tight-fitting shorts and yanking them down her thighs, revealing her smooth ass and hairless pussy to his perverse gaze.

''H-Hey~!'' Purifier yelped, nervously looking over her shoulder. ''Give a girl some warning~!''

The Commander only chuckled lowly in reply, making Purifier's blush darken. The man guided his cock towards her lower lips, rubbing against her wet pussy and sending pleasant shivers running through her petite frame. Her earlier arousal made her body all tingly and twitchy, the prospect of being penetrated by his large cock setting alight a fire between her legs.

She didn't have to wait long, tensing up as she felt him roll his hips forwards. His cock pushed her lower lips apart and slid inside, and a lewd moan escaped Purifier as his cock slowly sank inside her pussy. The tingling from before evolved into burning pleasure and she mewled, hips shaking as the Commander stuffed her pussy full with his ample length.

''Mm~!'' Purifier mewled, head hanging low. ''Hyaah~! P-Perverted C-Commander~''

The Siren yelped as he slapped her ass, making her cheek sting pleasantly. She cooed as he massaged the stinging cheek only to spank it again, repeating the process several times over – her pussy squeezing his cock each time he spanked her. After a minute he stopped spanking her, instead rearing his hips back until only the tip lingered inside her – before plunging back into her pussy, bottoming out in a single quick thrust.

''Mm~! B-Big~!'' Purifier moaned throatily, hands clenching into fists behind her. Had they not been bound she would've gripped the bed to the point of tearing it.

His hands settled on her small waist, keeping her in place while he pounded into her with growing roughness. The Commander stifled a groan as her pussy lustfully squeezed his cock. She was far tighter than Hammann or Honolulu, and the forbidden nature of what he was doing made it all the more exciting. Fucking a Siren – that was something to put on a résumé.

Purifier groaned as he fucked her in earnest, his ample cock plunging into her horny pussy and setting her insides on fire with alluring pleasure. She pressed her torso into the bed, head tilted to the side and letting her moans fill the room unabated, her arousal only growing the more he banged her. Idly she wondered what her superiors would think, having someone as strong as her being used like a common whore... and the idea only served to turn her on even further. She'd never been the submissive type, and now she realised it was strangely arousing.

The Commander's hands moved, shifting up her back and making the Siren stiffen in surprise. One hand moved up to the back of her neck, applying enough pressure to keep her pinned while the other slid around her stomach and up to her breasts, roughly groping her right boob.

''Hyaah... f-fuck me more...'' Purifier mewled lustfully, shaking her hips.

He gladly obliged, squeezing her breast roughly and releasing her neck, instead snaking his hand under her stomach and rubbing her stuffed pussy. Purifier moaned in surprise, ponytail flailing about as she trembled from the combined stimulation. Her breathing grew quicker and shorter, air coming in short supply as her chest squished against the cool mattress. Her pussy quivered around his pulsating cock as her mind turned to putty, orgasm rapidly dawning on her.

''Ah~! O-Oh yesss~!'' Purifier mewled, hips pushing back to meet his thrusts. ''C-Commander~!''

His cock slammed into her, hitting a sensitive spot inside her pussy and tipping Purifier over the edge. With a sharp cry the Siren climaxed, her whole body tensing up and pussy milking his dick desperately, trying to make him cum as well.

''A-Ah!'' Purifier cried, gasping as he didn't stop thrusting. ''O-Oh~! S-Stop, i-it's too muuuch~!''

In response the Commander slapped her ass again, the spark of pain adding to her pleasure and briefly making her mind go blank. She quivered as he didn't cease fucking her even as her orgasm slowly subsided, her body shaking as he kept pounding into her weeping tightness. It was like a battering ram hitting her womb, driving her crazy from the mind-numbing feeling.

Suddenly he stopped thrusting, startling the Siren as his cock slipped out of her and left her feeling achingly empty. Before she could voice her discontent his hands suddenly moved to her hips, gripping tightly before lifting her up into the air. Her back bumped against his chest, and Purifier blushed as she felt his warm breath against her neck – before moaning as he lowered her back down onto his cock.

''Mm~!'' The Siren shuddered, her sensitive pussy eagerly accepting the tip of his dick. ''Just cum already...!''

He chuckled, making the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. ''You'll have to try harder then.''

Purifier made to respond, only for her words to dissolve into a throaty moan as slammed his cock into her again. His grip on her hips was the only thing keeping her in the air, using her like a human sex toy and pumping his throbbing cock into her over and over. She was already sensitive from her powerful orgasm, leaving her body weak from the pleasure and making his rough pounding even stronger, stealing the breath from her lungs each time it hit her deepest parts.

A gasp slipped past her lips as the Commander bit the back of her neck, sucking on the skin and earning a dazed moan from the Siren. She tilted her head forwards, giving him better access – something he gladly took advantage of, attacking her bare neck with rough kisses and love bites. The tingling pain mixed with lustful arousal, each bite making her muscles tense on reflex and eliciting a low groan from him as her pussy coiled around his dick.

He pulled his lips off her neck and slowed his thrusts to a stop, much to Purifier's disappointment. ''C'mon, why are you- Mm~!''

Her complaint was cut off as he lifted her off his cock for a full second, spinning her around to face him. She barely had a second to think before he lowered her down, his cock rubbing against her quivering pussy several times before it slipped back in, earning a shuddery mewl from the Siren. He pulled her all the way down, stopping only when his entire length was buried back inside her.

The Commander leaned in, capturing Purifier's lips in a heated kiss and muffling her throaty moan as he resumed fucking her; lifting her hips up and down his cock roughly. She enthusiastically bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, eagerly moaning into his ravenous mouth. Unbeknownst to the Siren, Duke of York crept up behind her and deftly unlocked her handcuffs, the metal cuffs falling and hitting the stone floor with an audible thud.

Purifier noticed but didn't care, instead wrapping her arms around the Commander's neck and deepening the kiss. She mewled as his hands roughly squeezed her butt, spreading her cheeks as he rammed his throbbing cock into her weeping pussy. When his tongue brushed against her lips she gladly opened her mouth, her tongue wrestling aggressively with his own.

''M-More!'' Purifier begged breathlessly, panting heavily as she pulled back from the kiss.

He grunted his assent, darting in and attacking her neck with feverish kisses, eliciting a moan from the Siren as he sucked on her sensitive skin. A lewd yelp escaped her as his hand struck her ass, spanking her without slowing his thrusts even slightly, his cock pounding into her pussy with increasing urgency. The knowledge that he was getting that little bit closer to cumming was enough to make her pelvis twist delightfully.

''Mm! Hyaah...!'' Purifier breathed, shuddering as he spanked her again. ''Ah... I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cuuum~!''

In response the Commander bit down on her neck, the jolt of pain mixing with the pleasure and nearly making her eyes roll back, her muscles going into heavenly spasms. ''M-Myaah~!''

Her sharp cry devolved into a choked groan as he pulled her down her cock all the way, the tip bumping against her deepest parts and only heightening her orgasmic pleasure. This time he didn't keep thrusting into her, instead sucking on her tender neck as she rode out her climax, nearly passing out from the intense pleasure.

''_Ohhh..._'' Purifier groaned dazedly, twitching as he lifted her off his still-erect dick.

Coherence returned to the Siren as the Commander unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, eliciting a surprised grunt from the white-haired girl as her back hit the mattress. She had only a few seconds to gather her wits before the lustful Commander was on her again, kneeling before her and spreading her legs apart.

''Geez... how much... stamina... d'ya have...?'' Purifier complained, shuddering as he rubbed his cock against her abused pussy.

''Quite a bit.'' He smirked at her, groaning as he pushed back into her tight pussy. ''One of my subordinates... was left... unconscious, by the end of it.''

Purifier whined in response, though her body burned at the thought. She had never been fucked so continuously she was flat-out rendered unconscious by the end of it, and the idea excited her.

The Siren moaned as he resumed fucking her in earnest. With her back against the bed he could go all-out, slamming his throbbing cock into Purifier's soaked pussy with wild abandon and hard enough to leave it sore after each thrust. She only mewled lustfully at the stinging feeling, squirming in place and gripping handfuls of the mattress for support. Her mind was foggy with her prior orgasms, the taste of his cock still on her tongue and her ass burning from his dominative slaps.

After a minute of rough pounding he switched it up, keeping one hand on her hip while the other darted up to her breast, groping it. Purifier shuddered from his touch, tilting her head back and moaning throatily. The sight of such a strong, powerful Siren squirming and writhing beneath him... it made his pelvis tighten lustfully, his stamina starting to wear thin.

''Mm~!'' Purifier moaned as his hand suddenly shifted up to her neck, pressing hard enough to stifle her air supply but not enough to outright choke her.

The Commander slowed his thrusts slightly, leaning down so his face was close to the Siren's. ''From this day forth... I am your new... master, Purifier. Understood?''

The Siren only moaned, gasping as he tightened his hold on her neck.

''_Understood?_''

''Y-Yes~!'' Purifier nodded rapidly, shuddering as he released her neck and pounded into her roughly.

''Good.'' He grinned tightly, suddenly yanking his twitching cock of out her pussy and climbing onto the bed. Purifier mewled, not resisting as he grasped her hips and rolled them over so she was on-top, sitting on his lap. ''Then please your new master.''

Purifier blushed darkly, her nerves buzzing with excitement at the thought. She reached down and fumbled for his cock, lifting her hips and angling herself over his shaft – before eagerly dropping down on his dick, moaning as he speared into her again. She laid her hands on his chest and started rolling her hips, impaling herself repeatedly on his shaft while mewling like a cat in heat.

The Commander groaned blissfully beneath her, setting alight a fire in her stomach at the sound. At the back of her mind she found it strange that it turned her on so much, especially since he was just a normal human... but then his cock hit her deepest parts and that thought was quickly swept aside, a fresh moan slipping past her lips as she bounced on his dick.

''Mm~! Master~!'' Purifier squealed, shaking her hips side-to-side as she bounced.

Her pelvis tingled the more she moved, overworking her muscles by riding the Commander with wild abandon, the burning discomfort only adding to her pleasure. His hands settled on her curvy hips, bucking his hips up to meet her and stuffing his cock deeper into her quivering pussy, eliciting a breathless cry of pleasure from the Siren. It was all too much; the pleasure, the non-stop fucking, it was all going to her head and making it hard to think, nothing but the feeling of his cock mattering anymore.

''Ahhh~! Master~! I'm gonna cuuum~!'' The Siren wailed, shuddering as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts, roughly squeezing them and tipping her over the edge. ''_Master~!_''

The Commander groaned as her pussy strangled his throbbing cock, Purifier crying out as she climaxed for the third time. He couldn't hold on any longer, a burning rush shooting down his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum into Purifier's pussy – eliciting a orgasmic moan from the Siren as his seed filled her, adding the icing to her climax.

''A-Ah...'' Purifier twitched, moaning weakly as she went slack against his chest, desperately heaving gulps of air. ''M-Mm... so g-good...''

Her hips buckled as a pleasurable aftershock flickered through her, earning a dazed groan from the Siren as she snuggled her head against the Commander's chest. While she spent a minute mentally recovering from her mind-melting orgasm the Commander shot Duke of York a smirk, giving a thumbs up.

Duke only rolled her eyes, smirking back. Another one to fall to his thrall.

[END]


End file.
